


Your Hands

by LilithK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, germany being a dork
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podía haber sido una noche como otra cualquiera, pero, desde el momento en que Italia entró con un bloc de dibujo en su habitación, Alemania supo que algo no iba a salir como siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hands

Debía admitir que no estaba acostumbrado a verle así, tan concentrado, tan sumamente centrado en su tarea. Le resultaba raro que estuviera tan callado, él que siempre tenía una palabra en los labios, por estúpida o fuera de lugar que pudiera resultar. Y ahí estaba, sin embargo, con la vista fija en el papel, sin poder ocultar del todo los mechones de su flequillo las levantadas comisuras de sus labios, alzando de vez en cuanto sus ojos de miel para echarle un rápido vistazo antes de volver a bajarlos y continuar.

Esos ojos…  _Sus_  ojos… ¿Por qué se sentía él, que había convivido con ellos prácticamente día a día durante tan largo tiempo, tan intimidado ahora? Apenas era capaz de sostenerle la mirada pupila a pupila, cuando él es el que solía empeñarse en recordarle una y otra vez en que debía hablar con su superior siempre mirándole directamente. Ironías de la vida, era él el que ahora lo evitaba cuanto era posible, y tampoco es que supiera realmente porqué. Si debía admitir el tener una mala costumbre era la de sentirse incómodo en cualquier situación que no estuviera bajo control, y ahora mismo el mero hecho de no comprender exactamente qué le impedía mirar al otro a la cara sin sentir que el corazón le saldría del pecho le estaba matando por dentro.

Cuando los ojos marrones volvieron a alzarse para estudiarle de nuevo sintió cómo, automáticamente, un impulso le viajó por toda la columna, estremeciéndole el cuerpo entero, hasta asentarse en su cuello, pinzándole los nervios. Suspiró con fuerza y se llevó la mano a la parte baja del cuello para masajearla un instante, pero un chasquido de lengua le paró en mitad de la tarea.

—No puedes moverte, Alemania —se quejó el del pelo castaño.

—L-lo siento —balbuceó torpemente, mientras trataba de adoptar la misma posición que había abandonado segundos atrás.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto, porque, siendo sinceros, un simple "no" hubiera ahorrado toda aquella incómoda situación –incómoda para él, al menos– y el día hubiera acabado como siempre. Pero, en algún aciago momento, Italia, vestido con una camisa demasiado grande para él, entró sin avisar en su habitación –lo cual, a estas alturas, debía admitir que le podía resultar cualquier cosa menos algo fuera de lo común– con un gran bloc de dibujo en sus manos y preguntó, de la manera más natural posible, si podía dibujarle. "¿A mí?", se preguntó extrañado el alemán: había ojeado su cuaderno de dibujo un par de veces, y prácticamente lo único que había, amén de un par de láminas de paisajes en acuarela que dedujo serían de la Toscana y el boceto suelto de algún gato callejero que se retozaba contra el suelo, eran dibujos de hermosas mujeres, ya fueran meros bosquejos de algún rostro en particular con el que se topó paseando o los retratos de cuerpo entero de otras que habían posado especialmente para él -desnudos inclusive-, por lo que le resultó tremendamente chocante que quisiera a alguien como él mezclado entre toda aquella belleza. Pero él sólo sonrió, amplia y dulcemente: "A ti".

Y todo hubiera sido más sencillo si se hubiera negado, pero aceptó. Y todo hubiera sido aún un poco más sencillo si, cuando el italiano se sentó enfrente de él con el cuaderno extendido y le pidió que se quitara la ropa, él se hubiera negado. Pero se desabrochó la chaqueta y la camisa de su uniforme y la tiró encima de la cama, al igual que su camiseta interior y se sentó en el borde, en la posición más natural que se le ocurrió poner. No debía significar nada, ciertamente, el hecho de que se hubiera quedado vestido de torso arriba únicamente con su inseparable cruz de hierro. Pensándolo fríamente, él nunca se había privado de quedarse sin ropa alguna de esas tórridas noches de verano aun cuando Italia estaba en su habitación porque había decidido sobre la marcha lo de quedarse a dormir allí. Y, sin embargo, fue el momento en que el chico se puso manos a la obra y le analizó con su mirada, estudiando cada detalle de su anatomía cuando el alemán se dio cuenta de cuán desnudo se sentía frente a él.

—Tranquilo, no tardaré mucho —añadió amigablemente, con una de sus brillantes sonrisas, cortando bruscamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se revolvió en su silla, sentándose ahora sobre sus dos pies, y recolocó los papeles sobre sus muslos.

— _Ja_ … —simplemente asintió, tratando de componer también en su rostro una pacífica sonrisa, pero hasta él sabía que el intento no había sido muy prolífico.

—Estás tenso —susurró sin apartar la vista del dibujo. Tragó saliva antes de responderle, pero se dio cuenta al abrir la boca que no podía articular ninguna respuesta coherente a aquello que no fuera otro monosílabo de afirmación—. Deberías relajarte o parecerás enfadado cuando te dibuje. ¿Por qué no sonríes un poco?

— ¿Así está bien? —preguntó cuando dejó de apretar la mandíbula, pero la mirada del otro le dijo claramente que debía intentarlo un poco más, así que cerró los ojos y aunó todas las fuerzas que pudo para concentrarse en pensar en nada. Bueno, pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera "Italia me está dibujando (desnudo)", al menos. Se permitió un par de segundos de respiraciones profundas antes de abrir los ojos, y parece que aquello surtió efecto, pues el sonriente castaño volvía a bailar el lápiz sobre el papel.

Y volvió a hacerse el silencio, ese tenso silencio al que tan poco acostumbrado estaba y que ahora, a saber por qué, le turbaba tanto. Había abierto un par de veces la boca, preparado a decir algo que nunca llegaba. Realmente no sabía qué decir, y temía cambiar la expresión de su cara y que Italia le regañara por volver a moverse y le pidiera que la volviera a poner y no supiera y le dijera que era una persona imposible de dibujar y que finalmente abandonara y se fuera a su habitación terriblemente enfadado con él y tuviera que ir a la mañana siguiente al centro para comprarle una enorme tarrina de helado para pedirle disculpas y  _oh mein gott_  tan sólo pensar en todo eso hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Así que se quedó todo lo quieto que pudo, mirando algún punto particularmente interesante allá, en lontananza, que al menos no le pedía posar sin ropa ni le daba dolores extra de cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías sonreír más a menudo —dijo tras un largo rato de consentido silencio. El rubio levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando al chico, que, sin separar la vista del papel, continuó—. Me gusta tu sonrisa, es dulce. Y sincera. Cuando sonríes es porque realmente eres feliz —le miró, visiblemente contento— y por eso me siento tan privilegiado cuando me sonríes.

—Gr-gracias —balbuceó torpemente. Jamás pensaba que oiría a Italia decir eso, y de veras no sabía ni cómo sentirse para empezar. Sintió de pronto que el ardor de sus mejillas se acentuó un poco más, y una parte en su cerebro comenzó a preocuparse por ello. Soltó un enorme suspiro, debía ser el cuarto o quinto que soltaba desde que el parlanchín italiano entró en su cuarto, y se sinceró con él— De veras que me gustaría poder sonreír a menudo pero a veces cuesta encontrar una razón por la que hacerlo. Y más en estos tiempos que corren —frunció el ceño y la mirada se le ensombreció.

Se quedó quieto un momento, mirándole con ambas cejas levantadas y un halo de tristeza en la mirada. Dejando el bloc y el lápiz encima de su asiento cuidadosamente, se acercó al pensativo alemán, arrodillándose enfrente de él. Éste se quedó totalmente paralizado, visiblemente sonrojado ante aquel súbito e inesperado comportamiento, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas parecían ya estallar en llamas y su estómago revolverse como nunca.

—Alemania se merece ser feliz, más que nadie que conozca. Y aun así —murmuró entristecido— siempre está preocupado por algo. Y sé que es por mi culpa la mayoría de las veces —admitió, apartando la vista un momento hacia el suelo—, pero no puedo evitar ser tan torpe y patoso, tan… inútil. De veras, lo sien-… ¡Auch!

Un pequeño golpe en la cabeza le cortó en medio de la frase. Llevándose una mano a la dolorida zona, miró hacia arriba con un gesto en la cara que mezclaba bastante bien la queja y la duda.

— ¡Italia! —le regañó con aquel autoritario tono de voz tan característico, lo que provocó en el otro un casi automático encogimiento de hombros. Pero entonces, el corpulento rubio colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre su cabeza, y acarició con una desconocida ternura su pelo cobrizo, acompañando la cariñosa expresión en su cara que también era cuanto menos insólita— No digas cosas estúpidas. No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte. Créeme cuando te digo que a estas alturas te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber de tus, bueno, esto,  _deficientes dotes bélicas_  —no se le ocurrió un eufemismo mejor con el que suavizar "me causas más problemas y dolores de cabeza que mis propios enemigos"—. Pero créeme aún más cuando te digo que para mí eres algo mucho más que un simple aliado en esta guerra. Somos amigos, recuerda.

— ¿ _Amici?_ —repitió el italiano en su propio idioma, mirando al rubio fijamente. Entonces volvió a sonreír con dulzura, como siempre, escondiendo una vez más sus ojos bajo los mechones del flequillo, rozándose contra la mano que el alemán aún tenía sobre su cabeza en aquel movimiento—  _Amici_ …

— ¿O-ocurre algo? —se preocupó el rubio, pensando que había dicho algo que no debía. El otro le respondió negando con la cabeza contra sus piernas, y tuvo que tragar saliva con mucha fuerza: le estaba sintiendo demasiado  _cerca_ , y se estaba empezando a poner nervioso con tanta  _cercanía_. ¡Malditos italianos y maldita su manía de invadir espacios vitales! No, no, no, nada de maldecir, tenía que respirar bien hondo y poner su mente en orden (y, a ser posible, devolver toda aquella sangre a donde realmente debía estar, en su cerebro y no  _ahí_ ). Además, ya sabía cómo era Italia, no lo estaba haciendo adrede, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ni se lo había pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo ni iba a hacerlo ahora, ni ta-  _gott_ , espera, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No, eso de que se suba encima de sus rodillas era ya demasiado, ¿es que se pensaba que era de piedra o algo así? Oh, no, no, no, no. Jamás pensó que no regañar suficientemente a Italia por su mala costumbre de dormir en calzoncillos iba a costarle tan cara. Nunca se había fijado en lo suave que… Ni era el momento de fijarse, tampoco, era el momento de respirar profundamente y, oh, eso tampoco le iba a servir de mucho si hacía que le llegar su olor a bocanadas. Tenía que concentrarse, concentrarse, concentrarse…

—Adoro tus manos, Alemania —susurró de pronto, llevándose con sus propias manos la que reposaba sobre su pelo, apretándola contra su rostro. Cerrando los ojos, aún sonriente, se dejó acariciar por ella una vez más—. Me recuerdan a las de  _nonno_  Roma. Aunque resulte estúpido, me siento seguro cuando me tocas, como si no pudiera pasarme nada mientras estés conmigo. Supongo que es porque n _onno_  solía decirme que sus manos eran ásperas porque siempre estaba trabajando por proteger todo lo que tenía que proteger, y grandes porque tenía muchas cosas que proteger. Son como las tuyas, son como tú —abrió los ojos para clavarle su castaña mirada—. Al principio pareces duro y demasiado frío, y me daba miedo estar contigo, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba contigo más me daba cuenta de que eso es sólo lo que eres para los que no te conocen. Por dentro eres una persona buena, atenta, amable y cariñosa. Como  _nonno_  era en el fondo, aunque sólo fuéramos mi hermano y yo los que lo viéramos. Por eso, aunque tus manos sean ásperas, me gusta que me toquen, porque sé que me protegerán, como él me protegía.

—Italia… —le nombró en apenas un murmullo, mirándole con los ojos como platos.

—Siempre que he estado en apuros, siempre que me he encontrado en problemas, siempre que te he necesitado has venido a por mí a socorrerme, a protegerme de todo. Por eso sigo y seguiré a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Por eso quiero a Alemania, por eso…

Pero no llegó a terminar aquella frase, porque antes de que se diera cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo se vio atrapado entre los labios del alemán. Ni siquiera pudo decirse que tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que se juntó el asombro de ver que alguien tan imperturbable y prudente como Alemania hiciera algo así sin previo aviso con lo poco que duró aquel beso, pues apenas el rubio se dio cuenta de qué había hecho se echó rápidamente hacia atrás, con aquella expresión de profundo desconcierto que ponía cuando algo se le escapaba de las manos.

—  _Es tut mir leid_! —se disculpó, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en alemán y, por tanto, Italia no habría entendido una palabra. De hecho, puede ser que ni siquiera lo hubiera entendido aunque se lo hubiera dicho en italiano, porque seguía con la misma cara de pasmado, y estábamos hablando de una cara de verdadero asombro, no de su habitual cara de pasmado. El rubio, que tenía la cara todo lo roja que era naturalmente posible, ya ni sabía por dónde podía escapar. Sentía los alocados latidos de su corazón tan fuerte en su cabeza que temía que iba asustar al chico, que seguía sentado sobre sus muslos. Pero no pasaba nada. Sólo el silencio una vez más, cuando menos quería escucharlo, y más quería escuchar el sonido de la voz de Italia contestándole lo que fuera, bueno o malo, pero contestándole al menos.

— ¿ _V-ve_? —soltó, llevándose sus dedos a los labios.

Bueno, lo que fuera cosa  _menos eso_.

—Lo siento, yo no- —comenzó de nuevo, esta vez en el idioma que debía, pero para mitad de la frase ya se había quedado sin vocabulario que usar, siendo esa parte de su mente donde buscaba el qué y el cómo decir las cosas ahora mismo un oscuro vacío. Y volvió a maldecir mentalmente, esta vez a sí mismo y a sus decisiones desde el instante en que dejó que Italia le dibujara, pero especialmente maldijo sus impulsos, concretamente a aquellos más basales y  _humanos_  que son los que realmente le habían impulsado a cometer aquella estupidez, que a saber cuán cara le iba a costar. De veras, sólo quería levantarse, ponerse su uniforme y salir de aquel sitio, afuera, por muy oscuro o fría que fuera aquella cerrada noche, y perderse y poder pensar fría y tranquilamente y volver con una frase coherente en los labios que arreglara todo y las cosas volvieran a donde antes, donde siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero entonces sintió cómo sus brazos le cercaron el cuello y tiraron de su cuerpo hacia delante, buscando él esta vez sus labios entreabiertos.

— _Ti amo_  —simplemente musitó con voz anhelante, entre beso y beso, procurando mirarle directamente a la pupila, como le había enseñado a hacer cuando tenía que decir la verdad a su superior—.  _Ti amo_ , Alemania,  _ti amo_.

Y lo había vuelto a hacer, como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo: pararle el corazón por completo, impedirle respirar, pausar su mundo entero con una simple frase. Seguramente para él lo fuera, lo hiciera de modo conscientemente o no. Después de todo, no podía ser tarea difícil podía ser jugar con una persona que prácticamente te pertenecía por completo, en cuerpo y alma.

Cerró los ojos de color zafiro, sintiendo cómo su suspiro chocaba contra la piel que tenía a milímetros de la suya, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Llevó una de sus manos al fino cuello del italiano, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos el trayecto hasta su rostro, posando finalmente el pulgar sobre aquellos labios. La otra cogió la mano derecha del italiano, que reposaba en sus hombros, y la apretó contra su pecho, contra su corazón. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y, enfrentándose con todo su valor de guerrero a los ojos color de miel, afirmó, más como una inquebrantable promesa que como una confesión:

— _Ich liebe dich_.

Sólo entonces se permitió volver a besar los labios del italiano, abrazarle, aferrarse a su cuerpo como si fuera el último, como si fuera el primero. Se permitió dejarse llevar por la tentación y mandar una de sus manos en reconocimiento por todo su cuerpo, dibujándole con sus manos como antes él había hecho a ojo y lápiz con el suyo, desde sus desnudas piernas hasta su hermoso rostro, disfrutando de la suavidad que era todo él: su piel, su cuerpo, su pelo, su voz, sus manos, sus caricias, su forma de besar, su sabor, su olor. Quería besarle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, acariciarle una y otra vez, susurrarle al oído que le quería locamente, confesarle desde cuánto tiempo le había tenido a sus pies, jurarle y perjurarle que le protegería de todo hasta que la sangre dejara de correr por sus venas. Que le amaba, le amaba como a nadie y que iba a demostrárselo, ahora que por fin podía hacerlo.

Así que le desabotonó la camisa, una de sus propias camisas que a veces el italiano le gustaba llevar para dormir, y se la quitó lentamente y la echó sobre el montón de su ropa, y se echó encima de su cuerpo, piel con piel por fin, y le besó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

 

* * *

 

**Epílogo**

Trató de nombrarle tras separarse de su boca para tomar aire, pero sus dedos sobre los labios le callaron.

—Me llamo Feliciano —simplemente susurró, apartándole los dedos del rostro. El rubio alemán respiró hondo antes de contestarle, con una media sonrisa: "Yo Ludwig".

—Ludwig… Me gusta —simplemente dijo, sonriente, como si aquel fuera momento para tan vacuas afirmaciones. Entonces añadió, en el mismo tono jovial—. Necesitaba algo más personal que "Alemania" que gemir cuando me hicieras el amor.

—Eso suena… indecente pero lógico —admitió, mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar fútilmente su total sonrojo. El otro sólo se carcajeó por lo bajo en respuesta—. ¿A qué viene esa risa?

—Dilo. Mi nombre —le pidió, con voz juguetona.

—Fe-Feliciano.

Una nueva risita.

— _Ti amo_ , Lud.

— ¿Acabo de decirte cómo me llamo y ya estás acortándolo?

—Bueno, es más corto.

—Eso es obvio.

—Tú puedes llamarme Feli. Feli me gusta.

—No se trata de eso, Feliciano.

— ¡Feli, llámame Feli!

— ¿Por qué no me dejas usar tu nombre y punto?

—Porque Feli es más mono…

—Feliciano es ya bastante mono de por sí. Así que te llamaré Feliciano y punto, y tú a mí-…

—Pero…

— ¡Es una orden, Italia!

— ¡Vale, vale, de acuerdo, no te acortaré el nombre y tú me llamarás Feliciano, pero, por favor, hazme el amor ya, Luddy!

Y podría haberse puesto a discutir de nuevo, y decirle que si ya le molestaba ser llamado "Lud",  _mucho más_  le crispaba lo de "Luddy", pero había dicho posiblemente la cosa más sensata en toda la noche y, conociendo al italiano como le conocía ya, había que aprovechar cada uno de sus momentos de lucidez como lluvia de abril, así que simplemente se calló y acató su orden.

Con mucho gusto, todo sea dicho.

**Author's Note:**

> Em... Siento que sea tan fluff pero... es lo que ellos me pedían (?). Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un GerIta, no seas muy crueles conmigo, que aún tengo que practicar con ambos.
> 
> Por si os interesa echar un ojo, tengo un dibujo hecho del momento "awwwww" de estos dos, que podéis ver aquí: [Link](http://i522.photobucket.com/albums/w342/Sango_Kisaragi/MyHandscolor.jpg) . Y creo que eso es todo... Disfrutad lo que podais con mi intento de Gerita.
> 
> Axis Powers Hetalia, junto con sus dos personajes Italia y Alemania le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.
> 
> El dibujo puedo decir que me pertenece a mí, eso sí.


End file.
